Let me teach you
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Karamatsu decidirá enseñarle a su hermano como hablarle a una chica, como tratarlas, y ¿muchas cosas más? [KaraIchi]
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Pareja:** **K** ara **I** chi

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de viste de Ichimatsu.

 _ **o**_ _O_ **o** _O_ **o** _O_ **o** _O_ **o**

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **Let me teach you**

 **Introducción**

Una basura sin combustible, siempre sera una basura sin combustible. Yo como tal siempre he tenido presente que estaré solo, que nadie se fijara en mi aún cuando lo desee. Estaba de acuerdo con eso, con solo necesitar la presencia de mis hermanos para estar completo, para no sentirme tan solo, pero...

¿Que pasara cuando ellos decidan marcharse?

La sola idea provocaba que enterrase más la cabeza entre mis rodillas, en este rincón del salón donde nos encontrábamos todos sumidos en nuestros propios mundos.

Se que lo merezco. Como la escoria que soy debería estar solo. Pero en el fondo, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, no lo quería así. Mis amigos gatunos no iban a ser suficientes, no si no están ellos, si no hay nadie más.

Mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tela de mis pantalones. Estas reflejaban mis sentimientos tan incoherentes, la contradicción que yo era en si. Las detestaba. No lograba estar cerca de las personas, pero las anhelaba cerca. No quería sentirme solo, se que no podría concebirlo por más que me lo hubiese planteado mas de una vez.

Con tales pensamientos invadiendo mi ser, me puse de pie ante la vista de mis familiares, e ignorando sus preguntas de hacia donde me dirigía, salí de mi hogar con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón sin rumbo fijo. Solo me quería despejar, sacar de mi estas molestas emociones.

Oh eso era lo que tenía en mente, hasta que se me ocurrió ir al centro de la ciudad. ¡¿Como mierda había olvidado que era el día de los enamorados?! Si para donde miraba destilaba amor, y por ende mis ganas de darme contra los postes de la luz llegaba. Así como iba, haría combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

Amor mio. ¿Hacía donde te gustaría ir ahora? ─ Escuche de pronto, provocando que desviase la mirada hacía una pareja que iba saliendo de un café.

Estúpidos... ─ Murmure por bajo mientras les observaba sonreírse como tontos enamorados. ¿Debería golpearlos? Sonreí con sorna ante mi buena idea, sin poder contener la intensidad de mis carcajadas, provocando que dicha pareja junto con muchas otras, se alejasen de mi con unas expresiones llenas de pavor. ─ Tsk. Es mejor así. Se salvaron de ser enterrados en el olvido.

Y otra vez me hallaba únicamente acompañado por la soledad.

Bajando la mirada por unos segundos me dispuse a marchar de ese sitio, a dejar de atormentarme con lo que nunca podría tener. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan corto de genio?

E-Esto...disculpa... ─ La suave voz de una chica proveniente de mi espalda, causo que voltease lentamente, que me perdiese en su sonrisa. Estaba nervioso. Podía sentir el arder de mi rostro debido a mi cortedad. ─ ...P- Por casualidad...

No estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo esta mujer que se encontraba frente a mi. Me encontraba perdido en su mirada color zafiro, en sus labios color cereza que no dejaban de sonreír. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar al notar que había dejado de hablar, que se hallaba esperando que dijera algo. ¡¿Que se supone que iba a decir, cuando nada había escuchado?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de mis labios mientras me sentaba en este callejón oscuro. Quería enterrarme vivo. ¿Porque tenía que ser así? ¿Porque tuve que ponerme nervioso e intentar cagar frente a esa chica? No tuve mas remedio que salir huyendo con los pantalones a medio poner, ya que la policía no había tardado en llegar.

¡Soy un estúpido! ─ Grite a todo pulmón, llenando con mi rabia cada centímetro de este solitario sitio ─ ...A este paso nunca podre hablar con una mujer...

¡No si tu brother puede evitarlo! ─ No podía ser verdad. Que alguien me diga que esto es una cochina pesadilla por favor. Pero por más que lo suplicaba, la imagen de Mierdamatsu seguía en la entrada de este callejón, con una de sus clásicas poses estúpidas.

Estaba preparado para lanzarme al vacío. ¿Debería buscar una cuerda con la cual colgarme?

Se que estas impactado por mi deslumbrante llegada brother ─ ¿Que? ¿En que momento este idiota se acerco, al punto de quedar frente mío? No iba a negar que estaba impactado por unos segundos. Claro. Hasta que volvía a abrir la boca, poner esas miradas dolorosas. ─ Pero vi lo que paso con esa chica, y...

¡¿Que había visto qué?!

¿Donde esta mi soga Cacamatsu?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Donde esta?! ─ Le grite mientras le agarraba del cuello de la camisa. Mi futuro estaba decidido. O mejor dicho: Estaba acabado. Iba a suicidarme, no quedaba otra opción. Pero primero mataría a este estúpido por entrometido, por ser tan dolorosamente imbécil. ─ ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EH?!

Non non querido little kit... ─ ¡Era suficiente! ¿Que? Tuve que callarlo de un golpe en la cara. Era eso, o yo me moría de tanto dolor por sus horribles poses.

¡No! ¡¿Que hice?! Debería haber esperado a que me matase de dolor en las costillas por su irritante personalidad. En cambio lo deje inconsciente, y ahora tendré que esperar a que se despierte. Maldición.

 **.**

Ya han pasado mas de cinco minutos Mierdamatsu. ¿Hasta cuando piensas dormir, eh? ─ Mis ojos van a parar a su ser, apreciando como su camiseta con su rostro plasmada en ella se había levantado un poco. Sin darme cuenta la saliva había quedado estancada en mi boca. Debía reconocer algo de este imbécil, y eso era su físico. Él en verdad se mantenía en forma.

Antes que me diese cuenta, me encontraba hincado frente a su persona, vacilando entre acercar mi mano y ver más de su tonificado estomago, o volver a mi sitio recostado sobre una de las paredes de concreto. Tenía curiosidad, deseaba ver más, pero por otra parte estaba mi clara molestia. ¿Porque diablos quería ver el cuerpo de este tipo?

Estaba tan metido en mis disputas internas, entre mis anhelos y mi parte racional, que me sorprendí cuando de pronto fui jalado hacía el suelo, con el calor de un cuerpo sobre el mío. Estaba estupefacto al ver el rostro de mi hermano cerca del mío, sus ojos, los cuales parecían perdidos en alguna parte de su mente.

¡¿Que mierda estaba ocurriendo aquí?!

 **.**

Por más que intentaba que volviera el aire a mis pulmones, este parecía querer seguir ausente. Y es que no había logrado poder controlar mi palpitar al tenerlo tan cerca, los nervios que me había invadido por completo al percibirle cada vez más cerca. Tuve que golpearlo nuevamente para apartarle, para que se dejase de ser tan tarado y despertase de una buena vez.

¿B- Brother? ¿Que paso? ─ Tsk. ¿Y se atreve a preguntar con esa cara llena de inocencia? Quería golpearle nuevamente, en verdad deseaba patearle el trasero, pero ya no me atrevía a verle al rostro, no cuando percibía que mis pómulos aún ardían. ─ ¿Ichimatsu?

Más le valía no provocarme, que no se acercara más de lo debido, porque le partiría la cara aun cuando seguía sintiéndome de esta manera.

¿Que piensas ayudarme dices? ─ Tuve que hablar debido a que ya este idiota pensaba poner una mano en mi hombro para hacerme voltear a verle. Suerte que mis palabras causaron que se detuviese, que para variar comenzara a pavonearse por nada. No era más que un perdedor como yo. ─ No hables estupideces Mierdamatsu. ¿Como vas a ayudarme tú?

¡Claro que puedo ayudarte! Te enseñare a hablarle a una mujer, a tomar sus manos, a seducir... ─ Tenía que cortar sus incoherencias, por eso lo callé con un grito mientras lo agarraba de su chaqueta de cuero. Maldición. Estaba seguro que aún me encontraba sonrojado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Ni siquiera tienes novia estúpido! ¡Las mujeres huyen de ti! ─ ¿Eh? ¿Porque él también se sonrojaba? ¿Que estaba pasando? O no. Ahí estaban nuevamente estos sentimientos, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado unos segundos antes. Tuve que soltarle, voltear para que no viese estas extrañas emociones. No entendía que estaba pasando conmigo, y eso me ponía de malas. ─ No digas cosas sin sentido Cacamatsu. No puedes ni ayudarte a ti mismo...

Non Non My Little Kitty ─ Apretando los puños contuve los deseos de partirle el rostro por llamarme así, porque no quitaba esa dolorosa manera de ser. ─ Es que ellas quedan tan prendadas con mi belleza, que no saben como reaccionar.

¡Era suficiente! Dios es mi testigo. Trate de contenerme ! Pero él me provoco!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsk. Maldito Dolorosomatsu. Tenía que meterse en donde no lo llamaban, y ahora nuevamente estoy rodeado de todas estas parejas.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios tras sentarme en una banca vacía en plena plaza central. Ya estaba harto de tanta dulzura por estas fiestas, pero no podía escapar de ello por más que lo intentara. Estaba condenado a esta realidad azucarada que no era para mi. Era esto o seguir escuchando las estupideces de mi hermano mayor, y definitivamente esto era más soportable. O eso creía, hasta que una pareja se sentó junto a mi mientras comían helados.

Tratare de ignorarles, eso es lo que haré.

Cariño, tienes un poco de helado en tu nariz ─ ¿Lo tengo? Era lo que consultaba todo amoroso el chico de lentes. Tsk. Como si fuera un idiota sin sensibilidad. Lo que quiere es que ella se lo limpie. Por eso hace como que no lo encuentra, lo se. ─ Dejadme. Yo te limpio.

Ahí estaba. Después de lanzarse una suave risa toda avergonzada, la mujer de cabello castaño ofrecía su ayuda, solo para finalizar en un aura llena de amor e incomodidad. ¡Pero que mierda!

Quería vomitar arcoiris al notar sus miradas llenas de dulzura, al apreciar sus pómulos sonrojados. ¿Como podían estar tan acaramelados, mientras uno estaba tan solo en este cochino mundo?

¡Era una injusticia!

¿P- Puedo b- besarte? ─ ¡Ya era suficiente por un demonio! Sin darme cuenta me encontraba dándome de golpes contra esta banca, sobresaltando de paso a la pareja, la cual me observaban con un eje de miedo mezclado con preocupación al asustarles con mi extraña reacción. ─ ...E- Esto...¿T- Te encuentras bien?

Me consulto esa mujer tras detener mis golpes, al visualizar seguramente la sangre que caía por mi frente cubriendo parte de mis ojos. Pero sus vocablos no llegaban a mi, no cuando aún los notaba tan cercanos, cuando se aferraban el uno al otro dándose fuerzas para no salir huyendo de mi.

¿Se lo están pasando bien? ─ Tuve que reprimir una macabra sonrisa que deseaba instalarse en mi rostro al apreciar sus miradas llenas de incomprensión, de este cambio tan repentino, que no reaccionaba ante mi herida que no paraba de sangrar. ─ No los escucho...

¿E-Eh? ─ Exclamo la chica para luego mirar a su pareja. Tsk. ¿Hasta eso hacen juntos? ─ ...E- Esto...

¡Buraza! ─ ¿Que pasaba? ¿Porque escuchaba la voz de mi molesto hermano? ─ ¡Hey Ichimatsu!

Instintivamente me dio por mirar hacía donde provenían tales ruidos, visualizando así la figura del idiota de Karamatsu, el cual venia corriendo hacía este lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si no lo hubiera golpeado con anterioridad. Es más. Creo que el imbécil hasta brillaba cual esfera de discoteca.

Dolía, pero había algo más. No se que es, pero seguramente a estas horas no era más que hambre.

¿V- Vámonos cariño? ─ ¿Que mierda? Esa voz llena de amor volvía a invitarme a posar mi atención en estos enamorados, los cuales iban a tomarse de la mano lentamente. Claro. Antes de que yo entrara en combustión espontánea al verles, y saliesen corriendo como alma que se los llevaba el diablo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldición. Se que debo agradecerle a Mierdamatsu por traerme a casa, por prestarme su dolorosa camiseta sin mangas para cubrir mi desnudes en el camino. Incluso me cargo hasta aquí a pesar de que me negaba al comienzo por la extraña vergüenza que sentía.

Ahora que estamos de vuelta en casa, con mis ropas puestas nuevamente, no puedo evitar mirar al idiota que se encuentra como siempre mirando su figura en ese espejo de mano. Estábamos solos, lo cual lo agradezco, ya que no hubiera sabido responder a las interrogantes de mis hermanos. Pero ahora ¿debería ser el momento perfecto?

Adelante Ichimatsu. Es solo un simple agradecimiento. ¿Porque debe ser tan difícil?

¡Mierdamatsu! ─ Extrañado por mi repentino grito, su mirada se dirigió hacia mi, causando que mis nervios se acrecentaran, que desviase la mirada en un intento fallido por decir esas dos simples palabras. A pesar de que me encontraba a bastante distancia, sentado en mi lugar de siempre, ¿porque seguía sintiendo esta incomodidad?

Dime Brother, ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ ¡¿Eh?! ¿Que hace otra vez tan cerca? ¿Porque me sonríe a pesar de que siempre soy malo con él? ¿Es que en verdad es un idiota? ─ ¿Dejaras que te ayude?

¿A que te refieres? ─ ¿Que dice? ¿Otra con la mierda de ayudarme a tratar a las mujeres? ─ ¿Porque tan empeñado en eso? ─ Bajando la mirada trataba de ocultar la desgracia que soy, el caso perdido que era para todo. Más la sorpresa se instalo en mi al sentir su mano en mi mentón, invitándome a verle a los ojos. Nuevamente el calor comenzaba a reunirse en mis pómulos. ¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

...Porque si me dejas, Ichimatsu... ─ O no. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa mirada. Es la misma que la del callejón. ¿Porque mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más intensamente?. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. ¡Si se acercaba iba a matarlo! ─ ...Yo...así...

¡Aléjate Cacamatsu! ─ Ya no había logrado aguantar más su calor, aquel que se iba incrementando a medida que acortaba las distancias. ¡Me estaba robando el aire de lo cerca que estaba!. Tuve que golpearle, apartarle de un golpe en el rostro. ─ ¡¿Que diablos te pasa, eh?! ─ Ignore por completo su mirada llena de incomprensión, la incomodidad que sus ojos reflejaron por unos segundos. E inclusive obvie el hecho de que se tocase la mejilla en la cual había impactado mi puño. Mis nervios solo lograban que reaccionara sin pensar, que hablase sin medir el daño, tal como ahora mismo. ─ ¡¿Acaso cuentas con novia?! ¡No eres más que un perdedor igual a mi!

Listo. Lo había dicho sin medir consecuencias, aun cuando sus expresiones demostraban el alcance de mis vocablos. Tsk. Este idiota siempre a sido muy sensible.

A este punto el silencio que se creo tras mis palabras, solo era llenado por los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales aún no lograba calmar.

...Tsk. L-Lo...sien... ─ God. ¿Porque debía ser tan difícil? ─ ...P- Porque...

Mejoremos juntos... ─ Me corto de pronto. Su tono sonaba tan serio, que causo mi silencio, que le viese sorprendido. ─ Practiquemos juntos Ichimatsu. ─ ¿Porque se veía tan cool a pesar de solo haberse puesto de pie? Estaba estupefacto. ─ Let me teach you lo poco que se, y lo haremos juntos, Brother.

Estaba condenado.

 **.**

Maldita sea. ¿Porque tuve que aceptar?. Ahora no sabía que decir en este ambiente tan extraño. ¿Como no serlo, si ese idiota narcisista no paraba de sonreír?

Dime Brother. ¿Prefieres mujeres u hombres? ─ Sin comprender mis ojos se centraron en los suyos, en esa estúpida mirada que ponía muchas veces. ¿A que se debía esa pregunta? ¿Porque de pronto el recuerdo del callejón comenzaba a asaltar mis pensamientos?

...E- Esa pregunta es de lo más boba, Mierdamatsu ─ Murmure tras unos segundos de completo silencio. Cabe decir que nuevamente tuve que desviar la mirada, ya que sentía que volvería a recordar su cuerpo, los deseos que tuve por ver más. Que imbécil de mi parte pensar así. Más cuando siempre lo he visto desnudo cuando vamos a los baños públicos.

Claro que no lo es little kitty ─ Les juro que si me decía una vez más así, le partiría el rostro. Era irritante. ─ Yo creo que en el amor no hay limites.

¿No hay limites? ─ Repetí por bajo, viniéndome inconscientemente a la mente una imagen, y era la cercanía de este tipo hace unas horas atrás, en sus labios cerca de los míos acortando las distancias... ─ ¡No te atrevas Narcisista de mierda!

Y es así como dio comienzo a este calvario, el cual seguramente traería muchos Mierdamatsu's inconscientes, tal como estaba ahora. O así sería si se atrevía a acercarse más de la cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** in **I** ntroducción:-

 **Notas Dark:-** Espero que les haya gustado la introducción a este mini fic, el cual contara de capítulos cortos, pero espero sean divertidos, que sean de su agrado.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ha. Y otra cosita. ¿Que les gustaría que ambos practicaran juntos? Asi me dan ideas para ir agregando a las que ya tengo

Besitos

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


	2. Chapter 2

****Género:**** Romance/Humor

 ** **Pareja:**** ** **K**** ara ** **I**** chi

 ** **Autora:**** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan), Candy Nyu

\- Hablan

 ** **Nota**** : Todo está bajo el punto de viste de Ichimatsu.

 _ ** **o****_ _O_ ** **o**** _O_ ** **o**** _O_ ** **o**** _O_ ** **o****

 ** **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka****

o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o

 ** **Let me teach you****

 ** **Lección uno****

No puedo creerlo. Quiero golpearme contra un muro ante mi estupidez, ante la tontería que cometí en aceptar la ayuda de Mierdamatsu. Es que no podía sentirme más nervioso, más incómodo con toda esta situación. Y no era solamente por mi corta personalidad, por el solo hecho de imaginarme hablando con una chica provocando que me entren ganas de cagar encima de mis pantalones. Si no porque podía sentir toda la atención de ese idiota sobre mi, en todo momento. Estoy seguro que podía percibir esa incomodidad incluyendo en la noche mientras dormíamos. Era tan molesto y extraño a la vez. Y si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que había querido ver más de su cuerpo, de tocar como si del pelaje de un gato se tratase, mis emociones subían a mil.

Inclusive ahora, que nos encontrábamos desayunando como de costumbre, luchando por conseguir la mayor cantidad de trozos de peras como de costumbre, podía notar la mirada de Mierdamatsu sobre mi, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

¡¿Es que no podía ser más evidente?!

Tenía ganas de golpearle, de decirle que el acuerdo había sido una estupidez, que se olvidase de aquello. Más ahora que lo tenía en frente, mirándome con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro una vez que nos quedamos solos, no pude; simplemente las palabras quedaron atoradas en mis labios, en la punta de la lengua. Al parecer eran los genes. En esta habitación no había un idiota, sino más bien dos.

Tsk. Borra esa sonrisa Cacamatsu. ─ Como era de esperarse, ni mi ofensa contra su persona causó que borrase esa mueca de su boca, sino más bien provocó que girase sobre su eje para terminar en una de sus mierdas de poses dolorosas. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando. ─ Si sigues así, te golpeare.

Pero que dices Brother. ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente esta inquietud, este calor con solo tenerle cerca, de solo percibir una de sus manos sobre mis hombros. ─ Hoy comenzamos con la primera lección.

Ya veo. ¿Por eso había estado tan emocionado, al punto de no quitarme la vista de encima? Se supone que debería ser yo el entusiasta por recibir ayuda, sin embargo este idiota se mostraba de esa forma simplemente por ayudarme. ¿Acaso era un santo? ¿O tal vez un estúpido?

No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías ─ Murmuré tras quitarme su agarre de encima, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. ─ Debo ir a alimentar a los gatos.

Iré contigo Brother mio. ─ Lo mataría. Le machacaría hasta la inconsciencia, y luego me suicidaría. Eso haría. Era perfecto. Pero mis pensares se vieron interrumpidos por el calor de su mano envolviendo la mía, descolocándome, provocando que por enésima vez mis palpitaciones comenzaran a tornarse intensas. ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? ─ Pero esta será la primera lección...

¡¿A que se refería?!

Contrariado por esas extrañas emociones, aparté su mano para mirarlo con rabia, con furia mezclada con clara vergüenza plasmada en mis pómulos.

¡¿Porque me agarras la mano Mierdamatsu?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ─ Si no fuera por esas inexplicables sensaciones que me embargaban, me hubiera meado de la risa por sus expresiones de incomodidad, de nerviosismo mientras trataba de lucir cool como siempre. Tsk. No era más que un cabeza hueca.

T- Tranquilo Ichimatsu. ─ Murmuro con incomodidad. Inclusive podía ver como transpiraba levemente, deslizándose una pequeña gota desde su cien, por el contorno de su rostro hasta su blanco cuello...

¡¿Otra vez con la misma mierda?! ¡¿Porqué sentía que se me secaba la garganta de solo apreciar aquello?!

Debía marcharme pronto, alejarme para así calmar este sentir, estas estúpidas sensaciones que me sacaban de quicio más que Mierdamatsu

…

¿Porque? ¿Que hago caminando con este sujeto por la calle? ¡¿Y además de la mano?!

No. Definitivamente algo debe andar mal conmigo, en mi cabeza. ¿Que había pasado por mi mente, para terminar aceptando esta tontería? Estaba nervioso. Tanto, que sentía mi transpiración en ese lugar que nos unía. Me encontraba histérico. Estaba que me mordía la mano intentando arrancármela y salir huyendo hasta el infinito. Pero sabía que era imposible, y por más que trataba de soltarle, sus dedos se aferraban a los míos con más fuerza.

¡Me sentía morir con cada paso que daba! Mucho más al apreciar las miradas de los transeúntes sobre nosotros, al apreciar como nuestros dedos se hallaban unidos tal como lo hacían las parejas. Y por más que volvía mi rostro hacía quien caminaba junto a mi, veía su rostro impregnado de tranquilidad, con esos lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver por completo sus expresiones. ¡¿Es que no le daba vergüenza alguna?!

¿Hm? ─ Fui sacado de mis pensares al escuchar la voz de este tipo, al notar como levantaba sus lentes con su mano libre, para verme con esa mirada tan dolorosa. ─ ¿Sucede algo Brother?

No podía ser. Nuevamente estaban esos nervios. Podía percibir como de nueva cuenta los colores parecían agruparse sobre mis pómulos. ¿Como era posible que este idiota causase esas emociones en mi? No tenía idea, no conocía la respuesta a tal interrogante, pero las ganas de golpearle no dejaban de aparecer.

Tsk. Todos nos están mirando por tu culpa. ─ ¿Es que no entendía nada de lo que digo? ¿Porqué sonreía como si estuviera luciéndose? Estaba más que claro que no nos veían con fascinación, si no más bien con extrañeza, con cierto ¿asco? Y no era como si esto último me importase, no como la basura que era, más bien era porque me sentía el centro de atención, algo que definitivamente jamás me ha gustado. ─ No eres más que un idiota. Nunca entiendes nada...

Embargado de tantas emociones, deshice nuestro agarre de manera brusca, provocando que este tonto pusiese toda su atención en mi persona, que apreciase como bajaba la mirada mientras mis manos se empuñasen conteniendo mis deseos por molerlo a golpes.

...¿I- Ichimatsu...? ─ Le escuche nombrarme, detonando esta bomba de tiempo que era mi paciencia, haciendo que posase mis ojos en los suyos con fiereza, provocando que este diese un paso atrás temeroso de mi reacción.

Si no quieres morir, más te vale dejarme solo Mierdamatsu. ─ Tras esos vocablos dichos de la manera mas ácida posible, me largue de ese lugar, dejando a ese narcisista con la palabra en la boca, con ese cerebro diminuto que tiene el cual seguramente no entendió absolutamente nada.

…

Cuando por fin me encontraba en la paz de este callejón, alimentando a mis queridos amigos gatunos, fue que encontré la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba. Y es que apreciar como comían contentos mientras les acariciaba, era que lograba sentirme realmente seguro.

¿Que se cree ese idiota? ¿Como es que ninguna de esas miradas le afectan? ─ Murmuré para mi mientras seguía acariciando a este gatito de oscuro pelaje.

Tenía rabia. Habían tantas extrañas emociones mezcladas aparte de la furia. Y es que de cierta manera, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, de igual forma como detestaba su manera de ser, le admiraba porque era tan opuesto a mi. Se supone que somos sextillizos, que todos somos iguales, ¿Porque este tipo se creía mejor? ¿Que lo hacía ser así? ¿Es que no conocía la vergüenza?

Lo siento Ichimatsu, no pensé en como podrías sentirte... ─ Una voz proveniente desde mi espalda provocó que soltase un leve grito de sorpresa tras sacarme de mis pensares, causando que mis compañeros felinos saliesen huyendo asustados. Y como era de esperarse, no era otro más que Mierdamatsu. Su expresión reflejaba su arrepentimiento, provocando que esta incomodidad volviese. ─ ...Fue una estupidez de mi parte. ¿Me perdonas?

¿Eh? ¿Porque me veía con esa mirada de perro degollado? ¡¿Porque no dejaba de mirarme de esa manera?!

Era tanta la incomodidad, que tuve que voltear para esconder este estúpido sentir, esta exaltación que provocaba su simple cercanía desde que intente apreciar, de tocar su piel.

¿Vas a seguir con esa estupidez de ayudarme? ─ Consulté ignorando completamente su intento de disculpa. Había sido un gran error, puesto que sus expresiones volvieron a cambiar, mostrándose una vez más reluciente. Si que era doloroso.

¡Por supuesto My little Kitty! ─ No podía ser. ¿Quien me había mandado a preguntar de nuevo? Dolía. Sus expresiones, sus poses martillaban en mis costillas. ─ No podría considerarme un buen hermano, si te abandono a tu suerte. ─ ¿Porqué simplemente no lo hacía? Si yo ya era un caso perdido, y estaba bien con ello. ─ Ya veras. Solo cambiaremos de perspectiva.

¿Eh? ¿A que se refería exactamente?

…

No comprendía que hacíamos de vuelta en casa, en nuestro living. Suerte que no había nadie en nuestro hogar, porque si alguien escuchase todas las tonterías que decía este sujeto, no me quedaría de otra que marcharme de casa de la vergüenza.

¿Para que tomarse la molestia de querer enseñarme ha hablarles a las chicas, si quedó claro esa vez que practicamos con Todomatsu, que no había caso conmigo, que no podría seguirles el paso. Yo tenía mi tiempo para hacer las cosas, aunque si lo pensaba un poco, así como iba no dejaría de ser virgen nunca. Tal vez, solo tal vez aceptar la ayuda de este idiota no sea tan malo.

Así que hoy Brother, te enseñaré a estrechar nuestras manos, y luego a...besar en los labios... ─ Si. Puede que no sea tan ma...Esperen..¡¿Que dijo?! Antes que me diera cuenta, tenía cogido del cuello a este doloroso, pidiéndole de la manera más agradable posible (ninguna), que repitiese eso último. ─ ...¿A- A besar en los labios?

Al escuchar aquella palabra nuevamente, pude sentir como mi mente se desconectaba unos segundos. Ni siquiera la voz preocupada de Mierdamatsu diciendo mi nombre llegaba a mi. Mis pensamientos pronto se vieron inundadas de imágenes poco agradables, escenas donde nuestros rostros se juntaban lentamente para terminar sellando la unión en un beso, el cual poco a poco iba tomando cada vez más intensidad...

Quiero hacerte mío, my little Ichimatsu ─ Mi mente aún seguía dispersa por aquel arrasador beso, por esas emociones tan intensas que parecían querer explotar en cualquier momento a la altura de mi pecho. Estaba tan envuelto en dichas sensaciones, que solo logré obtener control de mi mente cuando vi como Cacamatsu se apartaba, cuando sus ropas comenzaban a ser sacadas una por una bajo mi mirada.

Parecía un idiota al quedarme viéndole sin decir nada, sin poder hacer otra cosa, más que babear como si tuviera frente a mi el mas dulce de los alimentos, aun a pesar de que era yo quien deseaba ser devorado en su totalidad. Si. No hallaba la hora de tocar cada parte de su ser, de sentir su dura polla dentro de mi...

¡Esperen! ¡¿Que mierda estaba pensando?!

No podía ser. Eso no era posible. ¡¿En que pesadilla había entrado?!

Gatito, ¿Porque no sientes lo que pronto estará dentro tuyo? ─ ¿E- Eh? Fui sacado de mis pensares al notar como mi mano era guiada hacía su parte baja, al rodear con mis dedos su longitud completamente erecta. ─ ¿Lo quieres, verdad?

Si... ─ Espera. ¿Que dije? ─ ...N- No, no me interesa.

No me creyó, ¿cierto? No por nada sonreía ladinamente. Maldito Cacamatsu. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?

¡Basta! ─ Grité de improvisto, quedando estupefacto al notar que ese idiota tenía su ropa puesta, que me veía en silencio como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. ¡¿Es que todo lo había imaginado?!

¿I- Ichimatsu, estas bien? ─ Antes de darme cuenta, mis manos se dirigieron a sus ropas, acercando mi rostro de manera amenazadora, deleitándome de apreciar ese miedo mezclado con desconcierto en sus ojos. ─ ...¿B- Brother...?

Dime una cosa Mierdamatsu, ¿Quieres besar a tu hermano menor? ─ ¿Porqué te asombras? ¿Por qué, cuando fuiste tú quien lo dijo? ─ ¿Por eso estabas tan emocionado? ¿Eh? ¡Dime!

No supe como reaccionar ante su balbuceo, al sonrojo que adornó sus pómulos. ¿Acaso era que en verdad...? ¡¿Porque mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más intensamente?!

Lentamente y sin pensar realmente, fui acortando la distancia de nuestros rostros. Mi mente preguntaba una y mil veces que estaba haciendo, que qué pensaba hacer, más mi cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar ante las disyuntivas en mi cabeza. Estaba actuando inconscientemente. Más cuando aquella brecha entre nuestros labios desaparecía del todo, su voz provocó que saliera de ese trance, que me apartase como si su sola presencia me quemase.

" _Si es para practicar. Lo que sea por mi pequeño hermano"_

¿Hermano...?

Así era. Compartíamos un lazo sanguíneo. ¿Que demonios estaba ocurriendo conmigo? ¿En que estaba pensando? Mis ojos nuevamente se posaron en su dolorosa figura, apreciando en sus facciones su preocupación, causando que una especie de furia tomase posición a la altura de mi pecho.

Lo detestaba. Odiaba esa mirada, su manera de ser. ¿Porque le importaba una basura como yo? ¿Es que se creía superior a mi? Pero si era de esa manera. Si de verdad lo odiaba, ¿que había estado a punto de hacer?

Antes de que dijese algo más, voltee para dirigirme hacía la puerta de salida, siendo detenido por la voz de este imbécil, el cual me había sujetado de la mano para impedir que me marchase. ¿Es que no entendía nada? ¿Que no se había percatado que había estado a punto de besarle?

Suéltame Cacamatsu ─ Apretando mi malo libre estaba conteniendo mi molestia de solo oírle, de escuchar como me consultaba donde iba, que teníamos que practicar aún. No era más que un idiota, el cual nunca se daba cuenta de nada. ─ ¡Déjame en paz maldita sea!

Tras soltarme bruscamente, me marché de la casa, dejando a ese Mierdoso sin poder comprender mi actuar una vez más, sin saber como reaccionar ante mi lado oscuro.

¿Como iba a poder entenderme, cuando ni yo mismo lograba hacerlo...?

…

Nuevamente me hallaba sumergido en la soledad de este callejón, acariciando un pequeño felino de color negro, en un intento de apartar todas esas molestas emociones. En mi mente seguía estando la imagen de ese idiota, en la escena que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

...Lo odio... ─ Murmuré en un susurro para mi mismo, deseando convencerme de aquello, porque así era. Más la figura de sus labios cada vez más cerca volvía a asaltar como si de un flash se tratase. ─ ...Le detesto, es tan hipócrita... ─ Seguramente ni siquiera lo hace para ayudarme realmente.

" _Yo creo en ti, Brother"_

¡No me mientas Mierdamatsu! ─ Aquel felino que había estado disfrutando de mis caricias, ahora salía huyendo de mi persona por aquel estallido de furia, dejándome una vez más en esta soledad, envolviéndome en este frío que se sentía en mi interior mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis rodillas. ─ ...El único que se miente soy yo...

Así era. Ese era el idiota mas sincero que había conocido. Era verdad que escondía su fragilidad tras una máscara de narcisista, pero cuando se trataba de nosotros sus hermanos, estoy seguro que ese imbécil vendería inclusive su alma por ayudarnos. Y eso lo se porque, yo siempre lo he observado.

¿Porque arriesgas tanto por esta basura? ¿Estaba bien si me aprovechaba de su buena voluntad? Porque...

...Quiero tomar su mano ─ Dije para mi tan quedito, que nadie podría oírme aun estando fuera de este lugar. Pero sabía que ahora él no vendría a buscarme, que seguramente me daría mi espacio mientras se iba a tratar de conquistar a alguna chica. ─ ...Él si podría hacer feliz a otra persona, no como yo.

Esta basura que soy ni siquiera se atreve a hablar con nadie aparte de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar en voz alta, que en verdad admiraba a ese Doloroso, que inclusive podía sentir algo más fuerte como la basura que era. No podía caer más bajo, que gustar de su propio hermano.

Estaba podrido por dentro, hasta el cuello, y más de ser posible. Pero aún así deseaba más de esa persona, aceptar cada uno de sus buenos deseos, para así tener más de sus toques, de su calor. Quería aprovecharme de su buen corazón, para tener toda su atención para mi.

Soy un asco... ─ Se escuchó de pronto en este desolado callejón. Y es que la verdad no podía quedarse por más tiempo en mis labios, no cuando planeaba sacar ventaja de ese tarado inocente. Obtendría lo que pudiese de él, y luego si ocurre un milagro, aparecerá alguien más para así sacar de mi sistema este enfermo sentimiento.

Con tal resolución en mis pensamientos, emprendí camino a casa. Esperaría que ese sujeto volviese, para decirle que me ayudase después de todo. Aun cuando mi alma terminaría en el infierno por tales deseos, mi egoísmo era más grande.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sorpresa se instaló en mis facciones al ver a ese Doloroso en casa, sentado en el sillón mientras se veía al espejo. ¿Es que había estado toda la tarde en este lugar?

De pronto mis manos volvían a sudar con cada paso que daba, con cada centímetro ganado en su dirección. Después de todo había aceptado mis sentimientos por esta persona, e incluso no dejaba de imaginar todos los momentos que esperaba poder obtener de este idiota. Era imposible no morirme de las ansias, no cuando estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Tuve que tragar con fuerza la saliva que había quedado atorada en mi garganta. Estaba demasiado excitado, nervioso por lo que podría venir, por mis sentimientos tan erróneos, que todo parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

...O- Olvida lo que...pasó antes... ─ Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos con asombro de verme ahí nuevamente, de escucharme decir eso. Su atención estaba tan centrada en mi, que me era prácticamente imposible mantener mis ojos sobre los suyos por más tiempo. Todo hubiese sido más fácil, si no supiera que me gusta, si no lo aceptase. Pero heme aquí tan idiota como el tipo que tenía en frente sonriéndome mientras posaba como siempre.

Ambos eramos dos casos perdidos de cierta manera, pero solo yo era quien estaba manchado, tan sucio, al punto de desear aprovecharme de su amabilidad.

El silencio reinó en nuestro alrededor tras mi petición, provocando que mis palpitaciones se hiciesen notar una vez más. A este punto ya no sabía donde mirar, que hacer además de estar parado como un tonto sin saber que mas decir o hacer. Si este idiota no decía nada aparte de sonreír ladinamente aparentando verse cool, le partiría la cara debido a mi vergüenza.

...Si no vas a decir nada, me largaré Mierdamatsu. ─ Empuñando mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de contener esta bomba de emociones que se empeñaba por desear salir de mi interior. Y es que era cierto cuando decía aquello, porque si me quedaba en ese sitio solamente viéndole hacerse el tonto, terminaría haciendo una locura, o seguramente lo golpearía hasta poder quitarme estos deseos por tenerle dentro de mi.

¡N- No! ─ Dijo de pronto con cierta preocupación, temiendo seguramente que me volviese a marchar ignorando el acuerdo. ─ ¡Comenzaremos ahora mismo my little Kitty!

Ahí vamos nuevamente con ese molesto apodo. Debía contenerme, aguantar estos deseos por golpearle por decirme de esa manera tan amorosa. Tsk. Después de todo no eramos una pareja o algo así, como para que me estuviese colocando nombres de mascotas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No quería, no podía cumplir su petición.

Por mucho que había dicho que estaba bien, que aceptaba su ayuda, todo cambiaba a la hora de ponerlo en ejecución. ¿Por qué me traía el recuerdo de la práctica con Todomatsu? Bueno. Estábamos sentados en el mismo sillón, uno junto al otro igual que esa vez. La única diferencia es que este idiota no estaba disfrazado de mujer, y yo conocía mis sentimientos por su persona.

¡Y eso era lo que lo hacía peor!

Vamos Ichimatsu, solo debes coger mi mano. ─ Claro. Él lo dice como si para mi fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Pero de solo imaginar mis dedos tocando los suyos, esta vez habiéndolo comenzado yo, mi estomago no tardaba en comenzar a retorcerse. A este paso estaba seguro que pronto tendría una piscina bajo de mi, solo con el sudor de mi nerviosismo. Y si este imbécil creía que con su sonrisa me tranquilizaba, era todo lo contrario. Quizás debería quitarle esa mueca de su rostro de un puñetazo. ─ Ichimatsu...

Si. Quizás debería hacer eso. De solo pensarlo, no podía evitar sonreír con malicia más que nada por estas estúpidas emociones que me embargaban. No era difícil después de todo ignorar la mirada de incomprensión ante mi actuar de Mierdamatsu, ya que de por si siempre todos solíamos ignorar sus dolorosas actuaciones narcisistas. Era la costumbre. Y si a eso le agregábamos el hecho de que estaba deseando dar paso atrás con lo pactado...

No te preocupes Brother. Te enseñaré como debes hacerlo. ─ Tsk. Eso idiota. Déjame ver como tu lo haces, para así sentir la calidez de tu mano sin tener que hacer gran cosa. Ya luego podría aprovechar este recuerdo para otras cosas más adelante, en la noche.

Y aquí vamos...

En este hermoso día, el cual me honra con tu presencia. ─ Tsk. ¿Es necesario que empiece con sus cursilerías? Miren. Si hasta comienza a girar como si quisiera hacer un hueco en el piso. Eso sería estupendo ahora que lo pienso. Así no tendría que ver su mierda dolorosa. ─ Nada seria más bello para mi que tomar tu delicada mano. ─ Oh. En verdad lo hizo. Ya era hora después de tantas frases mierdas. Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido. Maldición. Podía percibir como ese calor que emanaba de ese lugar, comenzaba a propagarse en mi, en especial en mi rostro. Ya no quería ver. Quizás si cerraba mis ojos, estas emociones se marcharían.

Y así lo hice, hasta que escuché mi nombre de manera ronca, muy cerca. Mi reacción fue instantánea: abrí mis ojos con lentitud, algo ido aún por este sentir, pero volviendo a mis cinco sentidos inmediatamente al visualizar solamente el rostro de Mierdamatsu a centímetros del mío, al notar su cálido aliento sobre el mío. ¡¿Que mierda estaba pasando?!

Rápidamente el calor subió de golpe a mi cabeza, propagándose a cada centímetro de mi rostro al percibir sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Fue solo un segundo, pero el suficiente tiempo para que me exaltase, para que le apartase violentamente mientras me ponía de pie completamente avergonzado.

¡¿Que crees que haces Mierdamatsu?! ─ Le grité con furia, con estas emociones brotando por mi cuerpo a flor de piel. ─ ¡Solo tenías que tomar mi mano, idiota!

...L- Lo siento Ichimatsu, es que te veías tan entregado. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Que había dicho? ¡¿Y porque diablos él se ruborizaba también?! Lo golpearía, juro que lo haré. ─ Si. ─ Dijo mientras asentía con clara convicción. ─ Tu corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos que te besaran, y yo no pude evitar el llamado...

¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ─ Ya había sido suficiente. Tuve que noquearlo de un golpe. Por la salud del ambiente ante tanta estupidez, por mi salud, ya que aún no lograba controlar este estúpido palpitar, y porque estaba seguro que si hubiese seguido, quizás hubiese actuado por instinto y hubiese echado todo a perder. Sin olvidar también que...─ ...Ese era mi primer beso con este doloroso, y me sentía un tonto por emocionarme por ello.

¿Era así el amor? Ahora veo porque suele decirse que el amor te pone idiota. No podían estar más en lo correcto.

Aunque ahora con Dolorosomatsu desmayado, y con ese beso recibido, ¿significaba que pasábamos a esa lección? Al parecer ahora comenzaba lo bueno.

Bueno. Creo que el baño me espera. ─ Murmuré tras verle por última vez perdido en la inconsciencia, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta con mi dirección ya trazada, y un recuerdo impregnado en mi mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin Chapter 1:-

 **Notas Dark:** Hola mis queridos lectores. Siento mucho haberme tardado mas de lo habitual, pero en mi casa con la enfermedad de mi abuela (alzheimer) la cosa no ha ido para nada bien, al punto de que me quita los deseos de escribir a pesar de que las ideas ya están. Les juro que para mi a sido demasiado difícil, ya que casi todos los días por esa enfermedad hay gritos y problemas en casa. Por eso les pido paciencia, ya que mis historias de Osomatsu-san no serán dejadas a medias.

Gracias y nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente lección de Ichimatsu.

Por cierto. Me encantaría que me dijesen, que me diesen su opinión sobre Karamatsu, si creen que hay otras intenciones con esta ayuda que le brinda a su hermano, o es solo porque es tan lindo y de buen corazón.

Ahora si me voy

Besos

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
